My tales in Underfell with Rhinestone!
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: Amina died when saving her friends and family but something kept her alive as she fell into another world, everything and everyone are the same but are either nut jobs or wackos. Soon she becomes the pet to Sans and Papyrus, leading to love again or is she just a slave for pleasure?
1. Chapter 1

(Amina Tolbe's character in Underfell is different, she remembers everything. She's not exactly 'Amina Tolbe' considering she's wild and dominant. This one it the opposite...and is owned my the bone brothers.) (P.s. This story will contain large amounts of lemons, by the damn crates xD I've been holding a lot of pent up feelings and uh...this helps me...)

The wolf woman felt herself falling. Falling into darkness. Her soul is beating fast, but she can't see, only feel. Amina was sure she was dead, what happened? She remembers Sans and Papyrus calling to help her but...she left. After a mere few minutes that feel like an eternity Amina hit ground with a loud thud, the breath was taken out of her lungs from the impact and she laid there flabbergasted. Finally managing to breath the wolf woman gasped for breath arching her back as she do so, feeling pain shoot through her body it shocked her mostly being that she never felt pain before the landing though, wasn't as painful as she thought it would be. After a minute of gaining her breath Amina slowly sat up, and looked down to see a patch of very familiar flowers. The entrance from where she had fell from is the only ray of light making Amina gasp "No no, this can't be...someone reset me.." Amina slowly pushed herself up, her legs shaking she was scared, how the hell was she alive? "He-Hello?" She whispered hoping to Asgore that damn flower was here "H-Hello there." The voice was shaky and sounded like it was beaten for years, but that confused her...it was Flowey's voice but he sounded scared, looking around more a small figure in the darkness shows up. The wolf woman took careful steps just in case it was a ruse. There in the ground was Flowey but he didn't have that fake smile or evil grin he looked pained and lonely as he stared up at her "O-Oh wow. You're pr-pretty tall." The flower said as he shrunk a little out of fear of her, being that she knows of the past here she should find Toriel, maybe she knows what's going on "I can't tell you what's happening, Amina. S-she'll crush me.." he told her leading her to think of who he meant "Bu-But you really better be m-moving along. Other wise she'll come h-here and take you. No doubt she has h-heard you falling." The wolf woman huffed at him "Who's is she?" as the flower looked around "Oh my, a mad women named Toriel! Sh-She takes c-care of the ruins. You must go before sh-..." Flowy stopped speaking and listened, Amina's ears perked as she listened as well. Her soul sank growing fearful her tail tucked between her legs Amina didn't what to do, where was she that Toriel was the bad guy?! "Q-Quick! Behind the p-pillars. I'll try to ge-get her off your tr-trail!" Flowy stuttered as the fear in his eyes was apparent, Amina quickly hid behind a pillar and covered her mouth entire body trembling from the unknown fear she shouldn't be scared of her own mother, right? Or does she not know her here..wherever here is at least... "H-Hello Toriel." Flowey whimpered as he looked up at the goat women she looked down at him and glared at him, causing him to shrink even more "Where is it?" he gulped "Wh-Wheres what?" Toriel glared at him "The wolf woman. I smell her! I know she fell down here, the flower pile is a mess!" The goat woman growled out "O-Oh I assure you there's no wo-wolf woman here. I would have told you if there was. Y-You know I fear you and wo-would never lie to you." But Toriel wasn't having that "And yet YOU ARE!" She barked ready to step on him "Wait!" Amina shouted and stood out from behind the pillar. This Toriel scared her, she wasn't her mom, she had yellow eyes while her pupils were bright red. Her fur went in every direction causing her to look even more insane. Her sickly smile grew from ear to ear "The wolf woman." She smiled and stepped away from Flowey moving closer to her Amina whimpered lightly slowly backing away against the pillar and looking side to side, finding the best direction to run in "Oh my aren't you beautiful. Such beautiful black Hair. Such flawless chocolate skin." She stood right in front of her, almost towering over the wolf woman, but a mere squeak came from her mouth "You must be tired and hurt from falling from such a height. My name is Toriel. What's yours, dear?" Amina blinked she said things Toriel would say "... Amina..." she slowly said her name as the goat woman grinned "What a beautiful name! It fits you well." Amina nodded"Th-Thanks..." Suddenly grabbing her arm 'Toriel' walked on "Come! Let me get you something to eat and drink!" She started to drag her away but Amina shook her head "N-no thanks! I'm fine!" Trembling in her grasp Amina looked back at Flowey who just watched them vanish, a sadden look plastered on his face.

"Nonsense, Amina. I know you're starving." She laughed as Amina soon found herself at a house in the middle of the ruins 'It looks like Toriel's house..' Amina was pulled from her thoughts as "Toriel" opened the door and shoved her in, closing it and locking it behind her, her sick smile grew even wider "Oh it's so nice to have company! I've been here for so long, and I've read all my books. It gets lonely down here, with no one to talk to but yourself. I'm surprised I haven't gone insane!" She walked over to the kitchen and started to shuffle through the fridge and cupboards her head would twitch here and there, giving Amina a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach "Now what would you like?" She suddenly turned around with two bags in her hands both filled with a red substance "Would you like blood? Or blood? Both are different types. This one is O+ and this one is O-. Both very rare!" She laughed a little at the end 'W-what the fuck? Blood? Where the heck am I?!' The thoughts that ran through her head on how she got those and where they had come from made the wolf woman want to both vomit and faint "I-I-I'm fine... Thank you... J-Just a glass of wa-water will be fine." She frowned at her request and put the bags of blood back in the fridge, she then sighed as she got her a glass and filled it with water soon handing it to her, not looking pleased "Why have you grown pale? Are you sick?" She pressed her hand against her forehead "You don't have a fever..." Her head twitched when she spoke Amina became too scared to look away, fearing she would rip her throat out of her if she looked away for just a second "I'm fine... Just... Just tired..." She stuttered, not knowing what to say in case it would set her off "Tired? Oh I have a spare room! Come with me!" She grabbed her arm again and dragged Amina up the stairs, 'Toriel' hummed an unpleasant tune as she dragged the wolf woman behind her soon the crazed goat woman brought her to a door and opened it, showing her inside, she turned on the lights and the room scared her a bit. Everything looked the same but dark and unkempt, clothes everywhere and dolls with broken limbs "Have a good rest little one! I'll be back up in a little while with some food" Amina nodded and looked over to her "Oh I-!" 'Toriel' closed the door before she could protest about the food "I gotta find Sans and Papyrus and tell them Toriel lost it. I know they'll help me" Amina looked around the room she had to find a way out of here.

Amina awoke the next day hoping all of what happened was a dream, but an iron smell seeping into her nose changed that, it was extremely strong and it made her feel sick, she may eat meat but why would she just drink blood? Toriel must have turned off the lights because Amina left them on before going to bed, she always keeps a light on… . The wolf woman sat up and stretched out her back before looking to the nightstand, her ears fell and her eyes widened as a bowl of blood with some chunks of meat in it, along with potatoes and carrots and some onions sat on it "Blood soup.." She gagged lightly and got out of bed "I gotta leave now before I'm soup or something." Quietly she walked out of the room and down the hall, stopping at the door frame when she saw 'Toriel' , eating some blood soup and reading a book so The wolf human walked over to her, and once upon noticing Amina she gave a wicked looking smile "You're up! Did you enjoy your soup?" Amina shook her head "O-Oh I wasn't hungry... Saving it for later." She lied patting her tummy "Um... Toriel... I appreciate your hospitality but... I u-um..." The goat woman's expression got darker and darker as she spoke, her ears fell "But, what?" She growled "I... U ne-need to get home." At this 'Toriel' growled louder "...Home? This is your home. Now stop asking foolish questions." Amina shivered 'Come on, don't be scared, Frisk taught you better then that Mina..' she thought and said "N-No... Toriel this isn't my home... I don't know exactly where I am but I need to get home." Her face got darker and darker Amina's never been this scared before aisde from when she saved Papyrus but this was her own mother, she shouldn't be afraid of her, Toriel's eye twitched and head twitched even more than usual "... Toriel... How do you get out of the ruins?" Acting as tough as she could Amina's tail stiffened as she sneered "I must go do something. Stay put." The goat woman told her suddenly walking past her and moved quickly out of the room, Amina stood awestruck what the heck was 'Toriel' up to? Amina had to leave though so she quickly followed behind her. Amina kept in line with her steps down the purple brick hallway footsteps echoing along with hers soon she noticed the large double door she used to get inside before dying, her tail wagged for hope as she started to walk faster towards it 'Toriel' suddenly turned, noticing the extra footsteps and her eyes went dark and angry, Amina had stopped moving fear combing up her back and scared feelings all over her again, all hopes of getting out started to wither "You're not leaving! This is your home now! Go back upstairs and stay there!" The goat woman roared but Amina didn't move, she was leaving one way or another, she couldn't stay here "... Amina... Go. Up. Stairs." 'Toriel ordered "You have no idea what's behind these doors. The rest of the underground. The other monsters. They will take your soul and you will die a horrible death. You'll die the instant you step out of the door! Stay here... With me... I-I can be a good mother!" She wasn't being forceful now, no...she was pleading with her, it made her feel sorry for this 'Toriel'. It must have been hard to gather some friends, but she tried to feed her BLOOD soup with meat chunks from some creature. The wolf woman gulped trying to figure out what to do. Amina had to leave though she had to find help, someone who could get her home.

"Toriel... I need to get to my real home..." 'Toriel's' eyes became sad "..." She looked so heartbroken, but her looks changed from heartbroken to angry in a flash "Fine... Fine if that's how it will be... Then you need to get passed me first!" Her whole demeanor changed and Amina saw a bright hot pink light seeing her soul glowing, but as she looked forward only to barely dodge a fireball. Amina whined in pain as she felt it burn her cheek, feeling another one coming Amina ducked and fell backward to the ground, as it went right over her head. The wolf woman couldn't fight, she didn't want to either but Toriel could control fire! "T-Toriel!" Amina begged, dodging another fire ball, it burning part of the sweater Papyrus gave to her, showing some of her stomach "Stop this! I'm not fighting you!" "Then you are going to die! Fight back, Amina!" She dodged another one "FIGHT BACK!" She yelled, sending three fireballs her way, she had went left then right, but the third hit her causing Amina to fly backwards hit the brick wall and fall face first to the ground, Toriel gasped a little as if she didn't mean for that to happen "Ju-Just fight! ... Please..." The wolf woman twitched her ears "N-No!" Amina yelled, slowly standing back up as Toriel sent several more her way and she dodged as many as she could, but the wolf woman couldn't avoid them all. Amina fell to her knees from both the pain and exhaustion she's never had this much trouble protecting herself, it's like she forgot everything she learned when coming down here.. Toriel looked down at her with sad and annoyed eyes "Why won't you just fight me!? You're going to die out there if you don't fight!" Amina gave a cough and shuddered a bit "... I-I don't ha-have to fight to wi-win..." The goat woman stared in shock then shook her head in disappointment "You're going to die as soon as you walk out..." She stepped aside "... I guess another few centuries alone will be ok... Can't be that long." Her head twitched and then walked away from her. Amina sighed as she watched her leave and felt guilty. But she couldn't live like that, not how the goat was living. Slowly Mina made her way outside and cursed at the bitter cold that bit at her skin, only having a sweater didn't help and she wore a skirt and tights, the whole area was covered in snow. Lots and lots of snow, decieding to take the path to Snowdin Amina had to look for Sans and Papyrus. But this world she fell in was different, nut jobs and even Toriel's a wacko, what if Sans and Papyrus are the same? Papyrus couldn't be anything different nor would Sans...

"Fuck, I should've worn my boots." She looked down to her flats and grumbled as the snow made her feet cold she looked up nodding at the bridge, it was in the same spot too if not for the fence, she doesn't remember a strong fence in front of the bridge. The wolf woman would have to climb over it to get to Snowdin, she wasn't always a good climber. Her ears flicked as a sound came, a twig snapping. Tail becoming stiff she looked around hoping it would be someone helpful. But after hearing a dark chuckle, she knew it wasn't fear beginning to bubble inside her, this world scared her peering over to a smell Amina saw a trail of smoke behind a tree, someone was smoking her hot pink eyes stayed on that tree "A wolf human...?" Her eyes widened, she knew that voice but it was raspy and sounded pleased with himself "Haven't seen a hybrid in ages, yeah humans come and go heh rather quickly. You look pretty beat up, kid." A large skeleton slowly walked out from behind the tree. He wore a large black jacket with a white feathers hoody, black and white shorts, and a red undershirt, with some red and black sneakers. His grin went from ear to ear, or at least where his ears should have been. Amina stared in shock it was Sans, but he looked way different, preferring not to shout his name to cause something bad she gulped in fear, even Sans scared her from the way he looked here he had a single golden fang, the rest of his razor sharp teeth were white like his skull. The wolf woman backed up against the fence as he walked over to her with her tail between her legs he let out a pleased grunt "Got some bad burns there, kid. Get in a little scrap did ya?" So suddenly he grabbed her up by her throat causing her to gasp for air beginning to squirm around in his grasp trying to get away so she could breath again he chuckled and groaned a little watching her squirm "I forgot how much I loved watching a someone like you squirm under me." He chuckled darkly "I c-ca-can't b-b-breath!" Amina gasped grabbing at his wrist bones and struggling to pull his hands away her lungs burned for air and gasped and shook her face turning a slight purple that's when he let go, letting her fall onto her hands and knees. The wolf human held her neck as she took big long breaths of air, thankful for the stinging in her lungs from the piercing cold air "What the hell?" she said quietly as 'Sans' gave out a hearty laugh and put his hands back in his pockets "On all fours already eh?" He grinned from the shivering woman "Good look for ya, kid." She glared at him 'I have to leave now, if Sans is like this Papyrus is worse, and that means everyone is a nut job! I gotta leave this world!' Sitting back up Amina looked up at the fence, trying to figure out if she would be fast enough to climb it, before 'Sans' could grab her again "Thinking of climbin'? Go on and try. See where it gets ya." He chuckled tilting his head up, looking down at her waiting for her to act "Ju-Just let me get pa-pass here. I don't want to fight ya." "Fight me eh?" He laughed "You'd get your ass kicked if you fought me, kid." He looked up at the bone fence and chuckled "But heh, if you wanna get past the bone fence, good luck." she grunted slightly at him "Just leave me alone. I'm just a wolf woman aiming to get home. I can't harm anyone." "Oh I know that." He laughed beginning to look her up and down, grinning at what he was seeing "I'm liking what I see though...Been a few ages since I felt semi-human flesh." Her eyes widened as she tried to cover herself, this Sans wasn't right, she shivered What did he even mean by that? "I think Papyrus would like to see you though. He's never gotten to see a hybrid human before." Amina gave a soft gasp and began backing away "I'd rather not meet any one-!" She screamed as he suddenly grabbed her up and tossed her over his shoulder his bony claws dug into her side causing her to bleed a bit "Whoa! You're even warm like one, you sure your not human?" Sans grinned as she hissed softly and squirmed wiggling around in his hold, hitting his back over and over "Stop I'm just trying to get home, put me down!" He just chuckled in response after a few minutes of walking and tirelessly punching his back and crying she stopped and smiled wide.

"Papyrus! Got a gift for ya!" The big bones skeleton took Amina off his shoulder and put her in front of him, holding her tightly by the neck but loose enough for her to breath. Amina whimpered lightly seeing the tall figure start to form in the distance, the taller skeleton. This must have been Papyrus but he looked so menacing, still having the scarf bothered her, Papyrus was a sweet guy but dangerous when unexpected and this one looked frightening, and it scared her. The tall skeleton towered both over them both, Papyrus stopped in front of them and raised an non existent eyebrow. Another squeak came out of her as Sans let go of her neck only to have Papyrus quickly grab her the same way and pull her up to his height. Once again she began squirming gasping for air as the tall skeleton examined her. "Sans, are you sure this...Thing.. is a human hybrid? I expected something more frightening." Sans chuckled grinning wildly "Trust me bro. This is a human who's a wolf. Pretty nice ain't she?" He licked the blood off his claws and groaned at the taste of iron, that was her blood "Very squishy." Papyrus said admitting a growl from her as she kicked him where his stomach should have been and ended up kicking his spine he gave a grunt and glared down at her "Such a pathetic piece of life. I could snap your neck with in a second." He growled gaining a worried look from her made him happy "She's kind of like a pet, don't you think? The kid would look great with a leash and collar~" Sans grinned but Papyrus shook his head "Sans you know we can't! This thing is wanted by the royal guard!" Papyrus looked at as Amina started to turn purple and slowly start to slow down her kicking and squirming the hot pink lights that played as her eyes dimmed. Now he couldn't kill her, even though he wanted to, but it was Undyne's job. Soon letting go of her, she fell onto the floor and laid on her back gasping for air again but Papyrus stepped onto her chest causing her to gasp at the pain "Sans, did you cause these burns?" he looked over her once more and shrugged "Nope. Must of happened when she was in the ruins. Listen Paps, we could rough her up a bit. Keep the kid alive for a while, then give her to the royal guard for them to do their jobs." Sans looked down to her as she squirmed under Papyrus's boot, the sight of it turned him on. The tall skeleton monster looked down to her and put more pressure against her chest. If he pressed down any harder he would break her ribs, Amina soon grabbed his boot in a worthless attempt to move his foot off of her chest "Mmmm... Fragile creature isn't it." Sans queried as the wolf woman gasped "St-Stop talking to m-me li-like I'm a bu-bug and I'm 29!" She barked and gasped her ears flicking and her tail fluffed up "Come on Paps. I know you enjoy beating things around. Why not do it to the hybrid?" Sans asked his brother as he slowly nodded "... Very well. Perhaps we should name it?" Amina growled and yelled out "I have a name you asshole!" But Papyrus sighed put more pressure onto her chest and screamed in pain. Both of the bone brothers enjoyed her screaming, and Sans wanted to hear more of it. He enjoyed her spirit something he would have a lot of fun breaking. The wolf woman gasped happily for air as the taller brother took his boot off of her and Sans reached down grabbing up her sweater, yanking her up onto her feet ripping her sweater a bit but nothing too big. The short skeleton grabbed her shoulders forcing her around to grab her chin, making her look at him and he grinned, one of his eye sockets had a glowing red pupil staring directly into her a somewhat see-through tongue slithered out of his mouth and he chuckled "We're gonna have a lot of fun kid." Making her shiver with fear and gulp it down.

"I'm gonna die here.."


	2. Chapter 2

Sans shoved the wolf woman into the house and walked in, shutting and locking the door behind him. "Welcome to your temporary home, kiddo." He grinned looking at the bruises around her neck and waist from the brothers hands, their grip was extremely rough seeing that she was free Amina quickly stood up, wobbling and trying to run away but Sans grabbed her tail which caused her to fall to the ground but he grumbled a curse as he pulled her back "Nuh huh huh, Wolfy. Still got some things to do to you, heh." The short skeleton held her up so she wouldn't touch the ground as he began going up the stairs, he was grinning more as she struggled in his hold and chuckled in her ear making it flick down "Keep strugglin, kid. Turns me on the more you do it." That response caused the woman to stop moving at all "Y-You're evil!" She barked as he laughed and shrugged her off "Does it look like I care, kid?" He brought her down the hall and held her up against his waist with one arm as he opened the door with his free hand. Inside was a messy bedroom, clothes tossed here and there on the floor 'He doesn't have a mini tornado..' her nose wiggled as the smell of dirty clothes came to her, the room looked like a typical teenage boys room 'Oddly enough..' He walked in closing the door behind him and walked over to his closet Amina peered over into it as he opened it and more of his clothes came falling out 'He has more hoodies and shorts then Sans has.' "Let's see here...Can't even remember where I put it." He said to himself as looked through piles of clothes and some boxes and then chuckled " Ah... Here it is. Had a dog once but it went bad, heh to the bone." He then pulled out a black collar with red metal spikes around it with a strong looking leash clipped onto it her hot pink -eyes- widened, he was actually going to treat her like a dog?! 'No no I don't like those things, even Papyrus said i shouldn't wear one..' she began to struggle again but he just smiled and pinned her down onto the floor "Don't c-come near me with that thing!" She stuttered but flinched as he clicked the collar around her neck and clipped on the leash, he stood up to admire his work as Amina got on her knees and started to tug at it, trying to pull it off "Get this off of me!" He grabbed the leash and yanked on it, causing her to fall flat on her stomach she let out a soft whimper and glared up at him "Ooo~ I like that glare. You're a little spit fire, aren't ya kid?" He gave a chuckle "Take this off!" She growled out "Why would I? Looks great on ya." He laughed as the wolf woman quickly sat up and started to tug on the leash again, hoping to get it out of his grasp "P-please take it off, I have to leave!" 'Sans' grinned and kicked her onto her stomach harshly pressing his sneaker onto her back causing her to yelp in pain "Look pet, I was trying to keep this a thing, but you ain't going back." she whimpered and blushed lightly as he tugged hard on the leash "That Sans of yours is nothing and everyone else is nothing. I'm in charge of you now, so you will listen to me and Papyrus. Got that? " He gave a glance to her face as she choked from his tugging, her tail twitched and thumped against his shorts causing a low growl from him "Quickly loses all of her control when a collar is on her? True to her dog side~" he mumbled pressing harder on her back as she coughed up a bit of blood yelping in pain from it "This will be on you every day, but I won't do much with it cause I love it when you fight back. Can't have you too submissive now can I?~" Just by the look on his face, Amina could tell he was getting a sick arousal from this.

This 'Sans' was one kinky bastard, but she whimpered softly and sniffled a bit beginning to cry "Paps said I gotta be back within an hour... But I think I got a little time to test you out. How about it kid? Wanna have a good time?~" She gasped softly and shook her head "No I don't!" Soon feeling something warm near her face and knowing what it was made her sick, she couldn't run or even disappear like she used to, the heat against her face grew making her scared as she looked up at him to see his red see-through tongue hang from his jaw as he held the look of malice "Well!? What the fuck you're waiting for!?" He ordered as her tail fluffed up from his anger "Pull em down. Take a look at your new toy, pet." She wanted to take this collar off and run, she hated this place, it was evil and now that she's here she's a sinner too. When the woman didn't pull them down he growled and pulled his shorts down a bit his red member popped out, inches from her face, shivering softly she gulped in slight fear "What's wrong, kid? Never seen a red dick before?" Her eyebrows raised "No, but I've seen a blue one." she said quietly as he suddenly pinched her nose causing her breathing to hitch along with her sense of smell "Open wide." He said as Amina shook her head no and shut her hot pink eyes tight, trying to pull away from him but he held the leash still so he pulled it causing her to move forward a bit, and making her lips graze across his member he grunted slightly at the feel of her lips touching his member and not his own bony hands for the first time in ages.

After a long moment the woman took a gasp for air as he let her nose go, but wasting no time 'Sans' shoved himself in her mouth "N-mmh!" she yipped as the thickness of him strained her jaw to open wider and feeling the tears forming in the corners of her eyes she whimpered. Soon the short skeleton grabbed her head, shoving himself further down your throat beginning to shiver in disgust as she felt it twitch "O-Oh!" He groaned and seemed to melt a little, his tongue hanging out even further "Now..suck it." He ordered to which she whimpered at and tried pushing him away but he had a firm grasp on her head making her ears flatten against her head "If you don't suck it then I'll have to move you myself.~" He grinned wickedly and thrusted into her mouth causing a low yelp from her "F-Fuck!" He started to drool a bit and his eyes glazed over from the extreme pleasure. He began thrusting in again and then slid out to thrust in again, he started at a slow pace but it quickly became more rough and quicker "Sh-Shit! Ugh... D-Damn it! Fuck!" He grunted and moaned with every thrust he made. Causing her to cough and gasp from his movements and looked up to him with tearful eyes to which 'Sans' looked down at her face and groaned "Sh-Shit Mina... Ahh... I co-could stare at you all fu-fucking day like this." He chuckled between his pants "K-Keep looking at me like that." Going at this roughly caused the wolf woman to choke on him a few times which just made him even more horny and aroused, he tossed his head back and moaned as one ear of hers raised up, she heard his bones rattling "Al-Almost there!" She whimpered lightly she can't have him in her, that's anything but sinnful!

His thrust became faster and he started to grow in size and twitch more."F-Fuck!" He gave a good last thrust as her eyes widened feeling him release into her mouth " Oh yeah..." He breathed out slowly even if he's a skeleton, he looked down at Amina and gave a few more thrust just to make sure she got all of it "Swallow it." The wolf woman shook her head as he growled yanking the leash once more "Mmh!" "I said: Swallow!" Glaring up at him she did so and gagged softly as he pulled out of her mouth, letting her fall on all fours, coughing and gasping for air, with a dry heave here and there "I like your mouth work, so warm and wet inside. I love it." He tugged on the leash one last time as Amina fell onto her stomach "I gotta get back to work but uh..." He chuckled "We should do that again when Paps comes back. What'ya say kiddo?" Amina breathed in slowly and glared up at him "G-Go... Fuck yourself." This made him laugh "I got you for that now, Amina. Better get used to it." 'Sans's' expression changed all of a sudden "Now when me and my bro comes back my room, his room, the living room, and the kitchen better be spotless. Our new pets gotta do some work around here." He let go of the leash and picked her up by the collar staring at her faded hot pink eyes "If you try to run, don't think I won't find you." He grinned evilly and slowly licked up her face with his red tongue and after a flash it was gone before he let her go, leaving the woman in his bedroom. That was something she smiled at though, her Sans always had a messy room, but she shook her head she had to get to cleaning, she wasn't having another thing like that happen she was too scared to find out what would happen if they came back to see nothing different especially 'Papyrus' she found him scary...


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Amina was sick of this place already after cleaning the whole house day by day they either made a mess for her to clean or Papyrus found a way to beat her down Sans hadn't done anything with her since last time and she was glad about that, though she didn't know how to leave this world, she had looked up as a tune played and Flowey appeared in a odd pile of dirt in the house and that was part of this house, like the sock pile.. "H-hello Mina." he stuttered as she sat in front of him "Thank goodness you're here Flowey..I'm being held captive and you gotta help me!" Flowey stared at the collar around her neck as he gave her a sad look "I c-can't miss, the power in this house is bigger than mine I was only able to sprout in this pile here..have you even tried escaping yet?" he questioned as she nodded ears hanging low "I've been trying to escape for a while but every time I unlocked a lock it would quickly lock again, ...I'm stuck in this sinful house, even my own mother wouldn't want me back if I ever leave.." She whimpered lightly and sniffled a bit before feeling the flower pat her knee with his leaf? "It'll be okay Amina, I'll try to find a why for you to get home but it's between you and me. Okay?" she nodded quickly as her ears perked hearing a click her hot pink eyes widened as she looked right at the door there were voices behind it and she saw the doorknob turn but she turned back to her new 'friend' but he was gone, so quickly she got up and started to run up the stairs.

The door opened and 'Sans' looked right at the stairs, seeing the wolf woman make her way up the steps, he grinned more and outstretched his hand she stopped moving completely and her soul became a visible hot pink as 'Sans' chuckled and Papyrus groan out of annoyance before leaving to the kitchen "Where you think your going kid?" once he said that Amina was pulled back by his force and landed at his legs causing a groan of pain as his stupid face grinned wider "Hey there, wolfy." He teased grabbing the leash to her collar and let her go from his hold, to which she tugged at the leash with lashes from her tail as Sans just watched her try he quite enjoyed it, loving how she squirmed and tried fighting him, it was both amusing and arousing to him "I love a person with spirit." He chuckled and yanked her forward causing a dog like 'yip' to come from her as she caught herself before falling forward "Sans! The human has cleaned our kitchen and living room!" he nodded "Yeah, Paps. I told the woman to do a little house cleaning. Ya know, ..make her useful." "Mhm. If only you were useful as well." Papyrus grunted as he pulled out some pots and some bowls Sans just grinned and shrugged it off, he looked up at the stairs and at his door to his bedroom "Hey kid? You clean my room too?" "I have a name dick." Amina huffed having Sans roll his -eyes- "I'll just call ya kid or Mina. Oh or Wolfy!" He laughed "Fits you better. Now did you clean my room or not?" He became serious and she saw it on his face, his emotions changed so drastically it was hard to keep up with him, this 'Sans' was like a human with extreme bipolar disorder. Though when Amina didn't answer quick enough he growled and started to walk up stairs, dragging her along. "If I get up there, kid, and it's not clean you ain't gonna be happy with what I'm gonna do to you." He huffed slamming his door open soon his eyes widened. The woman cleaned the sheets, cleaned the clothes, and put them away, then made his bed. His room didn't smell bad at all, it smelled very good, a hint of lemon and roses mixed together in the air "..." He walked over to his bed and sat down, feeling the sheets. They weren't crumbled up, or stained "Well fuck..." Her ears raised slightly in confusion she couldn't tell what he was feeling,as he stood up and then grinned down at her "Well look at you Mina. Little Miss Maid here." Pulling the woman over to him, he leaned down next to her ear and taking his 'tongue' to lick up along her neck and behind her ear "We should get you a french maid outfit, huh? How's that sound?" So gruff sounding like her Sans did to be playful now felt unfriendly and dangerous..., Amina quickly pulled away wiping off the ghostly saliva he had left upon her neck feeling a shiver rack up her spine she shook her head and growled as the short skeleton laughed at her expression "Ha ha ha ha! Ahhh... You're a fucking riot Mina." Ears hanging low her cheeks tinted a hot pink as she pouted "Sans! Get the stupid dog down here now!" Her eyes widened and her tail fluffed up from 'Papyrus's' angry voice as 'Sans' glared at her evilly "What did you do kid?" He chuckled and soon dragged her back down the stairs she whimpered fighting back against his strength, she feared him greatly and that was mainly because he looked so menacing, 'Sans' then pushed the wolf woman into the kitchen. But even not letting her catch her balance 'Papyrus' grabbed the woman by the neck and pulled her up to his height. 'Why is it always the neck?' Amina thought as she gasped for breath staring into his single fire red eye and it seemed to be in flames "Where. Is. ?" He asked gritting his teeth as the words seeped past his fangs 'Well he still loves his pasta..' she thought "Cu-Cupboards." she choked out grasping at his hands for air "Which one?! I've checked all of them!" she kicked her legs slightly as her lungs burned for air "Ba-Back! In th-the ba-back! ... B-Behind!" Sans sat down at the table, leaning back in the chair, grinning (of course) at the scene "Show me!" Papyrus growled, shoving her against the cupboards she acting quickly, opened the right one and moved a couple of sauce cans finding and pulling out a few boxes of spaghetti the 'wrong' Papyrus snatched them from her open hands and threw her to the ground causing a yip of pain as she glided across the ground and finally stopped at Sans feet, breathing in heavily she shivered in fear as the stupid short skeleton grinned "Mm, I love it when you look like that kid." He chuckled as Papyrus rolled his eyes "So far the pet has been nothing but an annoyance Sans!" Papyrus growled turning on the stove and placing the pot of water on it, he looked back and down at the wolf woman as she was possibly crying but her dry heaving for air was confusing "Such a pathetic being. So fragile." Sans had reached down and picked her up by the sweater and placed her on his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder he grinned down at her breasts "I guess you're a lap dog?~" Amina growled slightly and looked away "Fuck no." "Come on, bro. How could you stay mad at this face?" Sans grabbed her pouting face and made her look up at Papyrus she closed her eyes not wanting to face the taller brother. "Quite easily." Papyrus stated looking to her, her innocent looking face and extra wolf appendages, the tail hung from the side of Sans's lap and her ears trembled as she stared at him, as he nodded Sans chuckled and wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, she shivered feeling his odd breath against her neck to which he smirked at "Cute, she just shivered for me. Heh." "No I didn't!" she exclaimed making him glare grabbing the bottom of her sweater pulled it up.

Amina barked in surprise and tried pulling it back down but his arms were under hers preventing that, both of the bone brothers spotted her white and lavender bra, she made a faint whimper as her face turned a hot pink "The human looks so squishy." Papyrus said, crossing his arms having her glare 'Sure I'm chubby but don't point that out you ass.' Amina grumbled in her thoughts distracted as not to notice 'Sans' grabbing her breasts making her yip and bite her lip. Considering she can't pull her sweater down Amina wrapped her tail around her leg and covered her face "S-s-stooop!~" A small moan slipped from her lips making her growl at herself "Guess humans are sensitive here. Isn't that right Wolfy?" Sans chuckled as he moved them around, watching them as they squished together under his bony hands "S-St-Stop tou-touching me there!" She whimpered "Why? These are fun to play with... They're pretty squishy. " Amina shivered and wriggled around in his hold knowing where this may lead to, Sans grunted when she did and Amina's soul brightened up to it's full color as she stiffened not able to move Sans chuckled and started to move them rougher, making it a bit painful. He moved them around so much the clamp on the front of her bra came undone, her hot pink eyes widened as Sans and Papyrus raised an non existent eyebrow. Papyrus surprisingly had now forgotten about the boiling spaghetti and began paying a large amount of attention to this situation "No no no no nooo-!" If she could flinch she would as Sans pulled away the cups of the bra, letting her breasts hang out from their failed protection. It was silent for a minute, the woman trembled slightly as all eyes were on her, keeping one eye open while the other was closed Amina glanced down at Sans and saw him staring, Papyrus the same. The wolf woman gasped in surprise after feeling a slimy tongue against slide up against her nipples, she glared at Sans his tongue was rather warm being that he's dead.., he felt the woman tense up against him and he grinned and let out a soft satisfying groan "Bro... You gotta feel these." Sans said as he grabbed her right breast and squeezed it causing her to whimper, pinching her bud a little too hard causing her to yelp, to which he groaned at as his other hand rested against her lower stomach. Papyrus glared at Sans and the wolf human, not exactly sure what to do.. He didn't want to stop to his older yet shorter brother's level but seeing a human hybrid in front of him was making it difficult, especially as she made yelps and whimpers "Do-Don't... Touch... Th-Those!" She pleaded 'They are not yours to mess with!' "Shut up." Papyrus grunted as he walked over. The taller skeleton knelt down and looked at her breast that was being fondled, her eyes widened 'P-papy no, please not him, not Pa-!' Her thoughts stopped as her 'beloved' best friend grabbed her free breast and squeezed it a little erupting a small cry from her "Heh heh. Looks like you even got Paps to try you out. Not easy to do kid." Sans laughed "Shut up Sans." Papyrus grumbled as he brought on his tongue and she wanted to shake her head and try to run away, but she couldn't move.

Papyrus raised his 'tongue' up to her breast and licked around her nipple. Watching as it grew a bit like the other one, becoming interested in this (and mainly female anatomy) Along with being him he suddenly bit down on her bud making her gasp and jump lightly, breaking through Sans's control over her, it startled him for a bit before he began to laugh "Ha ha ha! Papyrus you shocked her right out of my control!" Sans grabbed her pudgy face and made her look to him "Enjoying this Wolfy? Yeah, I bet you are. You got that look in your eyes already." He was right, Sans noticed the dim lighting in her hot pink eyes "Le-Let go of me you si-sick perverts!" Amina began struggling again making the taller skeleton grab her neck in annoyance "Make the pet shut up, or I will." Papyrus growled as Sans grinned and quickly worked his tongue into her mouth. Papyrus had let go of her throat and continued to bite and lick her breasts, leaving bite marks all over it. Sans moved away from the wolf woman's breast as his free hand started to travel down her body, Amina flinched feeling the zipper to her skirt go down "Let's see what it's like down here." Sans grinned as his 'tongue' traveled around her mouth, grabbing the back of her head so she couldn't move away. Papyrus started to play with both breasts, leaving bite marks all over them, the wolf woman tensed up and tightened her tail around her leg feeling Sans's hand slid into her frills "Hm?" Sans questioned as he pulled away from her lips and looked down "So wet down here..." He suddenly grinned from ear to ear and looked at her "Hey paps. The wolfy is enjoying this." The tall brother nodded "Of course she would. She should be lucky that we are even giving her attention." Papyrus stood up and looked down at her as Sans started to rub her clit, she gasped softly and arched her back a bit "A-Ah no please! That's not for you to touch~!" Amina moaned out as Papyrus growled, becoming a tad _aggravated_ "This is taking to long!" Papyrus, doing something Sans here does, grabbed her head and suddenly thrust into her mouth, not wasting any time "Mmh!" She gasped and gagged lightly and tearing up from his very unwanted deep throating "Sh-Shit..." Papyrus panted a little and grunted as he thrust into her maw at a fast pace. Sans had wrapped his hand around her bruised neck and squeezed a little to make her throat feel tighter for his brother "O-oh!" Papyrus grunted and looked down at her as she looked up at him, the innocents in her face had left a while ago, the short skeleton roughly rubbed her sensitive part and pinched it. The knot in her stomach suddenly unraveled as soon as he pinched it, making her moan greatly against Papyrus, sending vibrations through him it was a sort of howl like a wolf as her body began to loosen up. Both brothers were taken aback by this but enjoyed her expression "Mmm... Liked that kid?" Sans grinned, quickly ripping off her skirt and underwear, letting him look down at her womanhood he chuckled, her ears perked at the sound of moving clothes though as she turned to look Papyrus grabbed her hair and forced her back to looking up at him "D-Don't you dare look away hybrid! Eyes on me or you'll regret it!" Papyrus started to grin for once at the wolf woman. It was an evil grin. It made her eyes widen 'P-papy?..' "But by the looks of it. Gnn... You don't ca-care what I do. As long as you get something or someone in you." Papyrus chuckled and so did Sans following his younger brother, this was going bad, Amina was losing her cool, she couldn't handle much longer as she made movements on Papyrus now, he grunted and pulled on her ear, the one that was going haywire at least.

The wolf woman felt Sans's hips sway, rubbing his shaft against her "K-keep talking like that Paps. I feel her throb every time you do. Heh heh. You called us the perverts, but it looks like you're the pervert here kid. I can feel you throbbing even more as I talk!" He laughed and licked up her neck his teeth grazed across her neck and then her shoulder it was more prominent due to them being sharp "Pathetic. She can't even control herself any more, she's doing this herself right now..GNn... Huff... Y-Your a real freak, enjoying this pet." The woman gasped after feeling a sharp pain in her shoulder, Sans was biting her as groaned against her shoulder. Soon raising her hips slightly and pressing up against her entrance, she whimpered lightly muffling shouts of 'no!' and wanted to speak but Papyrus tugged on her leash forcing her to look to him as Sans suddenly slammed her down on his member "Shit!" Sans growled as his tongue hung out slightly, blood dripping off his teeth as he started to move in and out " S-So...good!" He reached around and grabbing her plump and bruised breasts beginning to move them around rough like as he started to move faster and faster till his pace matched his brothers going in and out at different times. The tall skeleton held on tight to the leash to her collar and kept her close to him, not wanting her to stop pleasuring him or move away "I forgot... hgn! F-Forgot how warm and wet this h-hole could be." Sans groaned in her ear making it fall flat, Papyrus kept his dark eyes on her, keeping a good grip on her head and leash. But Amina couldn't take much longer, she felt like passing out, the lights in her eyes became a faded pink tint as she fell deeper into sin, Sans held the wolf woman close to him as he thrusted inside her at a quick pace "This pet... Feels so f-fucking good~" Sans chuckled as his younger brother grunted "It's decent enough. Filthy little thing, aren't you Amina?" her tail twitched as her eyes widened "W-Wow! She just got tighter! Heh heh.~" At this the taller skeleton grunted "Mhm, seems like the pet enjoys hearing her own name, Mmm! Isn't that right Amina? You enjoy hearing your name used in such a lewd way." The small noises she made sort of confirmed it as Papyrus started to swell up in her mouth as he suddenly pulled his member out of her mouth and started to quickly and roughly pump himself she gasped softly for air and stuttered her words "N-no no, p-please. A-ahh~!" Her ears tucked in slightly as her tongue hung from her mouth as Sans continued pounding into her certain spot, soon grabbing her neck tightly so she couldn't move away "N-Nn... Huh... F-Fuck..." Papyrus growled as he looked to her shivering body then her face, seeing her lewd expression "Such a filthy look you're giving me hybrid." He grunted "Perverted creature, enjoying being watched as you are brutally fucked and hungry for more." Papyrus was ruthless with the dirty talk, Sans felt her getting tighter the more Papyrus talked dirty to her. The wolf woman's ears flicked feeling something up and closed her eyes yelping as Papyrus let loose on her, she whimpered softly feeling his ghostly 'essence' slowly drip down her face, as Sans felt her get even tighter and pulsate against his member, soon slamming up into her, and holding her neck tight as he exploded inside of her "N-Nnngghhh~... Ahhh... Hahhh... Heh heh heh... Nice going, Amina. Fucking pervert." Sans chuckled as she shivered and whimpered in disgust. Papyrus made the disappearing act and glanced back at the pot "Fuck!" He hurried over to the pot to see that the water was gone and the pot bottom was boiling. He growled and took the pot off and filled it with water. The bottom collapsed and he slammed the pot in the sink."Pathetic! The dog distracted me! Now we are down one pot!" He yelled, Sans kept himself inside her, not really wanting to pull out. He rested his chin on her shoulder and licked at the bite mark he had left, she whimpered feeling him seeping out of her she grimaced at the feeling "Still shakin', kid?" He chuckled and bit down on her shoulder again making her yelp in pain, though she didn't move, too tired to even move. Papyrus looked back at the two and growled "Sans! Stop playing with the, dog! Clean her up! She stinks of sex and sin." Papyrus growled and grabbed another pot and filled it with water. Sans sighed and licked the blood off his teeth as he pulled out of her making her gasp to which he chuckled at and stood up, holding the woman close to his chest.

He brought her up stairs and into the bathroom and his -eyes- widened "You even cleaned the bathroom? Heh. Trying to win brownie points with me, Amina?" He chuckled and put you in the shower but even so she had trouble standing the balance in her tail was off as it stayed scared but 'Sans' took a step back and took in the image and grinned. "Fuck Wolfy... I could stare at you all day." He licked his non existent lips as he walked over to her and forced her onto her knees "Since we're in the bathroom, you might as well clean me off too." He grabbed his member that was still out and pressed it against her lips, but she kept them lips closed, he glared at the wolf woman slightly and grabbed her shoulder with the bite marks and dug a finger into one of the wounds, making her yip in pain as he stuffed his member into her mouth "Now if you just clean me now, without fighting, it will go by fast... But hey, heh, I don't care either way. I love it when you fight back." She looked up at him and glared, wanting everything over so she could go back home or being dead..she had to wash up first at least so she began licking him up and down, cleaning off her own essence. Sans groaned a bit as he looked down to her, resting his hand on her head and toyed around with her ears as he tried to restrain himself from taking her again. After a minute the wolf woman pulled away, a string of saliva connecting her tongue to the tip of his member. The sight of it sent shivers down his spine, she chuckled in her thoughts as it reminded her of someone. Sans reached down and took off her favorite sweater and tossed it to the ground before sitting down with a grunt, he held the leash tight and leaned against the wall "Alright kid... Get to cleaning. Dinner will be done soon and I don't wanna miss a damn meal." He closed his eyes and let out a relaxing sigh. Amina glared at him and closed the shower curtain but his eyes were closed so he wouldn't be able to watch... Hopefully. The woman quickly cleaned her face off and gagged a bit shivering becoming more afraid of this 'Papyrus' she sighed as he was off her face but now along with everyone she's met in her nightmares, she then cleaned off her blood from her shoulder with a grumble "Assholes..." she mumbled starting to hear snoring, Was he actually sleeping? She moved the curtain and looked up to him nodding as she poked him 'Yeah he's sleeping, ...hey wait, my get away!' Amina grinned as she finished cleaning herself, so she could try and get the collar off. There had to be a clip somewhere, after a while she reached around and finally found a clip, it was a three ring clip, undoing them was a struggle as they stuck together, so the woman leaned over and slipped the collar on him. Amina couldn't help but grin, seeing him in a collar, it fit the fucker, she grabbed the leash and very slowly and quietly wrapped it and tied it around the towel pole. Grabbing a towel and slowly opening the door Amina hurried to Sans's room. He might of had some clothes she could use she opened his door and walked in, going through his dresser drawer. Finding nothing but his regular clothes she grabbed a red turtleneck sweater and turned that into big dress and then grabbed another one of his jackets and put it on. The woman needed money, she looked through his night stands and found some spare change, Amina then grabbed his sheets and blankets and tied that into a rope and tied it around the leg of his bed and then tossed the rest out the window before climbing down it and running to find Snowdin..

"Freedom!...and.. I forgot to wear some damn boots.."


	4. Chapter 4

"SANS! The pet has showered long enough! The water bill will cost much more if you let her shower any longer!" Papyrus shouted from the bottom of the stairs, Sans grunted and opened his eyes looked over at the shower and his eyes widened and his eye turned black while the other glowed bright red he stood up and started to head to the door. But he stepped back as he choked a bit, and found the collar around his neck, making him smirk "This would be a big turn on if it was under better circumstances." He tore the pole right out of the wall and undid the collar with ease. 'Sans' ran out of the bathroom and his glowing eye went straight to his bedroom door and running into it he saw the open window and rope made from his sheets and things, looking out the window he saw Amina's scattered footprints to which he grinned at, he always enjoyed a chase. Amina ran through the snow trying to ignore the frostbite on her feet and face, she had to find Snowdin and hope to hell that someone would help her out by letting her in the inn or giving her some boots, soon seeing the town ahead she smiled softly and happily sighed.

Gasping for air Amina bended over and held her knees, the people of Snowdin looked different too but ignored her odd actions considering she had the hood of the short skeleton. Her ears perked up from the music she listened to at Grillby's and looked up finding the pub, she smiled softly but raised an eyebrow as to why before walking in. Trying to blend in Amina sat at the counter like she used to do, taking the seat with the heater below it, she let out a low purr and snuggled into the hoodie, the smell of ketchup reminded her of someone..but who to be honest. Looking in the menu and what she usually buys Amina shook her head "Man, I can't buy anything.." she mumbled pulling the spiked fluff hood, the hoodie in itself was big on her "You look like a drenched dog. In fact you are." she looked up seeing Girllby himself, she gulped in fear as he was a friend to the brothers, surely. But instead of usual fire colors he was purple fire, must've had a large intake of salt. The heater wasn't keeping her warm now, it was him, the closeness of his flame body was bothering her "A hybrid? How interesting, haven't had a hybrid in my restaurant in a very long time and you're wearing the small skeletons clothes." Why was she referred to as hybrid? But other then that she had to leave "Y-Yeah he lended me some clothes so I could go out and get some food..." The fire man chuckled "Sure he did. My names Grillby. Nice to meet you hybrid." She looked down very unsure of the flame man here "Are you going to tell me your name? ...Or are you just afraid I will report you to Sans and Papyrus?" She stiffened and shook her head "M-m-my name is Amina, yes..Amina." he nodded "Amina. Hmmm... I've heard better." He chuckled and put down a clean mug before walking around to her his heat becoming stronger when he did, placing down a glass of ...red rum..she raised an eyebrow before taking a light sip sweating nervously as he stared at her 'How does he know about my favorite drink?...' as she thought he nodded "Gonna order something? Don't worry the drink is on the house." She looked elsewhere and then up to him "Well I was but heh, Sans didn't give me enough money for anything so...I'll just be leaving.." it was all but too quick as she dizzly swayed and fell against the counter the pub goers didn't do anything seeing as she looked like the usual drunk gal she pointed up to Grillby "Y-you drugged me?" Blackness took over her vision.

Sans and Papyrus followed the footprints, the short skeleton held the collar while the tall one yelled "Not the smartest hybrid." Sans huffed "You are not the smart one! You fell asleep?! Are you serious!? How could you fall asleep when the hybrid is under your watch!?" Sans shrugged "A skeleton gets tired, ya know. I just boned her, took a lot out of me." Nonchalantly saying Sans yawned "Shut up, Sans! I should put that collar on you and have the dog watch you, the DOG would do a better job of watching you!" Sans thought for a moment and grinned "Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me." Sans chuckled but stopped when Papyrus swatted him on the back of the skull "Shut it you!" They followed the footprints to Grillby's, they walked in and saw Grillby sitting in his usual spot, drinking his usual drink looking quite..fired up.."Yo, Grillby." The short brother sat at the counter and the taller just stood his arms crossed, scanning the area for their 'pet' "Ah Sans and Papyrus. I was wondering when you two were going to show up. I found your lost dog, she was pretty cold when she got here. Trying to act like you and her were friends and that you let her come here by herself." Grillby had told them as Sans laughed at the thought "Ahh that's a good one. So where's my dog?" Placing down his drink and pointed to the back door with his thumb "In the back. She's a bit tied up right now." Grillby chuckled "Come on I'll bring you boys to her." Grillby stood up and walked into the kitchen.

The brothers followed him and they went into the freezer, Grillby walked in first and then stepped aside, quite proud of his work. Sans's eyes widened and his breath hitched, the wolf woman sat in a chair her hands tied behind it, she was blindfolded as well and her mouth was covered behind it, she seemed to be knocked out as well. Sans hadn't realized she had stolen his only turtleneck and jacket, she looked desirable, he wanted to take her right then and there but he knew Papyrus would hit him over and over till he stopped. Sans could see the woman trembling from the freezing cold air which meant she was awake, her ears perked at the talking but then they fell as Sans's deep and deadly chuckle came to them, it sent a shiver of fear down her spine, even though blindfolded she saw his snarky grin, she whimpered slightly knowing she was gonna be in for it "Well well well... Looks like our dog got cold feet and got herself into some trouble." Sans chuckled as Papyrus rolled his eyes and snatched the collar from him, walking over to her he put it around her neck again and tightened it more causing a choke from her "Foolish hybrid. As if you could run off without us finding you." Papyrus leaned in close to her right ear and growled "And if you EVER run again... I will hunt you down... And have Undyne kill you in the worst way possible." She nodded quickly as he untied her hands but once free Papyrus yanked the leash causing her to fall onto the ground face first, Amina whimpered slightly and rubbed her nose as it ached with pain. The taller skeleton grabbed her hands and tied them together and behind her back, he tossed the leash to Sans and glared down at him "You have ONE more chance. If she escapes again she is going straight to Undyne and you are getting your bony ass kicked!" Papyrus stormed off and Sans sighed, shaking Grillby's hand "Thanks for keeping her here Grillby." The fireman laughed softly "Anything for a good customer who's going to pay his tab soon right?" His flame got a bit stronger and he glared at Sans who chuckled a bit "Of course Grilbs! Next time I'm here, promise." The short skeleton quickly pulled the woman out of the freezer and picked her up holding her in a way so he could stare down at her in his clothes she moved around lazily and glared through the blindfold "M-Mhm?" Wanting to say something but the gag kept her from speaking "Ahhh... Never thought you'd look so damn good in my clothes. Couldn't get enough of me, eh? Just had to have something from me to keep for yourself." He chuckled as she began struggling and growled through her gag "Mmm... I might give you a bone later my runaway dog." He smirked "You really screwed yourself over, Mina. Looking the way you do in my hoodie and shirt and then running off, leaving me in a collar... It's like you're tryin' to turn me on." She raised an eyebrow as he laughed 'He likes the collar?' she thought as Sans walked on as Papyrus was up ahead of them.

When they got home Sans kicked the door closed, the wolf woman's tail curled from the warmth as she let out a sigh, just to be warm "Happy to be home, kid?" Sans asked before dropping her to the ground with a 'thud' she gasped inwardly as the short skeleton growled and stepped on her back and pulled the chain causing her to choke "So Mina.., try and run again. I'll tear out your soul, and slowly kill you with it. Got it!?" He stepped on her harder making her scream in pain and nod yes quickly "Good, dog. Now get up." He tugged on the leash as she struggled to stand up, Sans took off the cloth that was over her mouth, but before she could speak something slithered into her mouth "Mmh!?" Her eyes widened under the blindfold as Sans moved his tongue around inside her mouth and kept his eyes open to enjoy her reaction, he grabbed her waist and picked her up so she was at his height, she protested kicking her feet until he let go of her gasping softly making him chuckle "You should know seeing a chick in my clothes gets me goin, Wolfy." Amina growled lightly and glared at him "SANS! Stop fooling around with the pet and punish her for running away!" Papyrus shouted as he sat on the couch and started to watch Mettaton's show, her ears moved to his annoying robotic voice as Sans nodded "Whatever you say, Paps." Sans tugged on the leash making her gasp and stumble up the stairs leading to his bedroom. The wolf woman whimpered hearing the door close and click, signaling that he had locked the door. Pushing her onto the bed the short skeleton sat down at the edge of it "Alright kid." He took off his hoodie and then looked back at her, a single eye glowing bright red. "Guess you need to be punished. What should I do... Hmmm, Paps didn't say what kind of punishment..so..." He looked at the woman as she trembled she couldn't see and move her hands "At least untie me..." She asked 'looking' up to him "No no... This is a better look for you. Blindfolded, hands tied behind your back, in my clothes, and wearing a collar." He chuckled "Which means I got you right under my thumb.." Her ears flicked up at the sound of snapping and suddenly things began wrapping around her legs, soon more snake like things crawled up her chest and pushed her up so her breasts could be seen, yelping when they wrapped around her chest and started to massage her breasts. Hearing the click of a lighter and 'Sans' inhaling and exhaling Amina whimpered as he held a cigar in the corner of his mouth as he watched the tendrils made from his magic massage the wolf woman's breasts "Sa-Sans! What are the-theses things!?" She stuttered and shivered softly "Just a little something I can make. They'll make you feel real good, Wolfy. Just lay back and enjoy. I know I am." He chuckled as he smoked on his cigar. He did nothing, just watched as a tendril rubbed her clit over and over while the other teased her entrance, she shook her head and whimpered more "S-Sans pl-please! I'm sorry, I wo-won't run away again!" That was a lie and he knew it, he just chuckled "Sure Mina. What ever ya say." The wolf woman started to moan from the odd warmth and lubricated like feel of the tendril, she gasped lightly as a tendril entered her another tendril pushed itself into her mouth. It slid out when the one at her entrance slammed in and vise versa.

A tendril wrapped around the blindfold and pulled it up she blinked lightly from the lighting and spotted Sans as he was just watching. He was sitting back in his chair now smoking his cigar and just watching, the tendril in her mouth suddenly pulled out making a popping sound making her moans become louder and more frequent now that her mouth was free, they all came from nowhere "Sa-Sans... Ple-ease... Stop..." Amina begged shivering lightly from them "Why should I? Doesn't feel like you want me to." He slowly stood up and started walking towards her "I can feel you wrapping around my tendril, your pussy tighten around me. Your moaning and whimpering like you ain't been fucked before, Wolfy." He sat down in front of her and blew some smoke in her face, he smirked as she began to cough but quickly went back to moaning "Face it Mina. You're some kind of a freak. You're lovin this... I can feel you tighten around this bad boy just by me talkin' all dirty to ya." He reached down starting to rub her clit, moving away the tendril that already was making her flinch and yip loudly, as his bone finger pressed up against her sensitive button feeling a small shock her body stiffened up "Sa-Saaaans... Ple-pleeeease!" She struggled moaning out, not even sure she wanted it to stop, she was losing control over herself again Sans couldn't help but smile. Though knowing what she meant when moaning his name he choose to take it as a sexual moan. He leaned over to the nightstand and put out his cigar "I haven't had many 'humans'. But out of the few I had, you sure are the best, Mina." He made air quotes at the human part as he chuckled before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her close to him the short skeleton grinned down at Amina and laughed a bit "I love seeing your eyes dim. Means I'm doin' a good job." His tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked at her lips, he was asking for permission to enter but she whimpered keeping her mouth closed and glaring at that he growled he was getting in whether she liked it or not.

The tendril below suddenly slammed into her, penetrating her cervix making her yell out in pleasure. Sans took his chance and brought his tongue into her mouth, he groaned as he felt around her mouth, wrestling her tongue and winning with no problem his eye started to soften a bit, it surprised her slightly as she got distracted which he wanted and pressed himself against her sucking on her tongue, caressing it with his own he grunted a bit, feeling the tightness in his shorts become a little too unbearable "S-Sans..." Amina muffled out a bit from his tongue as he grabbed her breast making her moan and squirm a bit. Slowly, he pulled away from her tongue as several red strands of saliva connected his tongue to hers they snapped though when he pulled to far away, he licked his non-existent lips and started to lick and suck on her neck soon leaving several hickies all over it and got to her shoulder, suddenly feeling a piercing pain in her shoulder he was biting her now having her whimper and shout in pain but Sans just shivered a bit as he grabbed her waist. He pulled away, her blood dripping down his non existent lips and covering his teeth "Ah f-fuuuck... I forgot how good that felt." He groaned and started to drool lusting for her blood and her, he reached down grasping her left arm and pulling it so he could bite it drawing up more blood, making him shiver in delight and her yell out in pain. Sans growled lightly pushing her back down on his bed as the tendrils suddenly vanished, including the one that was inside her making her shiver from the chill. Soon the short skeleton grabbed her right leg and held it up as he did his 'magic' trick and pressed his odd red glowing member against her entrance "Foreplay can get so boring after a while." He said and pushed into her all but to fast making her yell something incoherent to which he laughed softly at "Ahh, you flatter me." He smirked and then growled in pleasure as he pushed in all the way beginning to stick his tongue out in delight "F-Fuck Mina... You just get better and better e-each time I fuck you." He thrust in and then slid out agonizingly slow, he slammed himself back in and did this a couple times until he to grew impatient, picking up speed rather quickly. He had to move fast, it hurt if he went slow. Amina's tail curled as she felt his dick stretch her out every time he went in, her mind couldn't keep up, she was losing it quickly. Sans looked to her chocolate skinned leg and saw it looked rather flawless.. he had to fix that, biting down on her calf he groaned when Amina yelped in pain and pleasure "Fuck." He groaned against her skin and pulled away only to lick away the dripping blood off. Though he wanted her to fight a little bit more, he let go of her leg and reached around and using his claw like finger bone to cut the rope that tied her wrists together. Amina whimpered lightly and pushed against his rib cage aiming to push him off her, Sans grinned and leaned down grabbing her hip with one hand while the other held him up. He moved quickly and roughly in and out of her, she felt her body getting hot as she stained his sheets with her blood, sweat, and love juice (my god what an odd way to say it, xD) "Sa-ans!~" The wolf woman breathed out trying to say more to beg him to stop... At least that's what she said to herself. That moan of his name was pure pleasure, no pleading "Your body can't lie Amina, and it sounds like your minds following right along with it." He grinned and leaned down, licking her lips though this time she didn't even try to keep her mouth closed, she blushed hot pink opening her mouth as he slipped his tongue into it. The bed moving with his thrust as he huffed and groaned, occasionally cursing here and there "Sh-Shit Wolfy." He grunted into her flicking ear, soon sitting up and placing the wolf woman on his lap, he leaned back putting all his weight on his hands as he watched her he held her waist with one hand and chuckled "Eh? What's this? You're movin' your own hips." He chuckled "I ain't even moving myself now." Amina moved her hips up and down on his member pretty much gone now "Sans~" She shivered and moaned as he licked his lips then laid down, watching her ride him "Ke-Keep that up kid... I might just break." He growled and grabbed the cigar from his nightstand, he lit it up again and smoked as she started to slam down onto him. His gazing sent chills up and down her spine and sent her soul racing urging her to continue, he watched her breasts as they bounced up and down "Such a good dog." He grinned even wider, his fangs glistening with her blood, soon grunting as she started to get tighter "F-Fuck." He grabbed the wolf woman's waist and started to thrusting into her, pounding into her over and over again as Amina became tighter and tighter, she was reaching her end and he could feel it, the tighter she got the faster he was reaching his limit. He didn't want it to end, she felt all but too good. The wolf woman felt a shock throughout her body as she felt him swell up inside, she came her juices dripping down his member as his member suddenly burst, coating her walls with his red magic. He roared out in pleasure as her ears fell slightly and the lights in her eyes dimmed down she collapsed on top of him in her end, breathing heavy and sweating. The short skeleton grunted as he thrust one last time in her, making sure to give her all of his red magic he finally rested and relaxed his bones putting his arm behind his head while he took the cigar from his mouth, pulled it out, and took a long exhale "Heh..." He laughed "I still got it." He looked down at the wolf woman and grinned though it disappeared when he saw she was fast asleep. He let out a hearty laugh, his shoulder bobbing up and down as he took another breather of his cigar and let out a heavy exhale of smoke "You know, Amina. You're gonna be a treat to have around."

Morning...well the afternoon came quickly for the wolf woman since Sans woke her up to make him and his brother breakfast. When she awoke though nothing had changed, Sans was still inside her but his arm was draped over her and forcing her off him, he grunted when he remembered he was still inside her "Fuck... I forgot how cold the air was." He quickly made the disappearing act and rolled over falling right back to sleep. Amina rolled her eyes and got up taking off his hoodie before walking out of his room, walking down to the kitchen she hissed at the tile floor it was cold on her feet and she just wanted to go back to bed for a very long time. Amina looked around the kitchen and in the fridge "Do they even have other things to eat?" she wasn't questioning it, knowing for some reason that it was like a pleasure thing to eat food for them, but reaching in the very back Amina grabbed an egg carton with three eggs in it, there was pasta for sure but the way Papyrus acted was something she would be dead to see again..Grabbing a bowl Amina cracked all three eggs in one go but grumbled finding nothing in them, so she tossed everything and then went back up to Sans's room, her leash on the collar rattled waking Sans up. A small grin came across his face, remembering what that sound meant, the wolf woman got on his bed and shook his shoulder a little "Sans. You guys have no food in the fridge and that's not good. The orange juice went bad, the eggs are rotted from the inside, and there is only pasta...which I'm not touching." He raised an eyebrow "You talk too much, Mina." He grunted turning around to his other side and looking over to her with sleepy -eyes- up and down her body chuckling softly "...What's so funny?" Her eyes darted around his room worridly "Eh, nothin. Just nice to wake up to a chick that ain't part of my imagination." Her eyes widened "Oh..." Looking away with a slight blush, Sans noticed and realized that what he said was a bit soft. Amina was with them for a week and she was already seeing a softer side, he didn't like that though. The short skeleton got up with a grunt and stretched even though there were no muscles to stretch, her ears twitched at the click of his bones and watched him get off the bed, he walked around his bed over to her. But she didn't look back, feeling him behind her, just staring. That alone sent shivers throughout her body, she didn't understand, why was he just staring, he didn't say anything and didn't move "Wh-What?!" Amina yipped shivering slightly as he was silent for a moment, then started to laugh a bit "Fuck Amina, you're freaking weird. I just stare and you get your panties in a knot. Oh wait... you ain't wearin' any." He chuckled and grabbed another cigar from the nightstand and lit it with a red and black lighter, her ears raised slightly as she finally looked back at him "Ahh... I could stare at your pretty face all day." He reached down and touched her soft hair, feeling it between his boney fingers, making her blush and look away from him again, he couldn't help but grin "Ya know... I never cuddled before. Heard from some friends that it feels pretty great. We should try that some time." she rolled her eyes "If you want me to make you breakfast, we need to get food. I ain't cuddlin' nobody unless I eat." she crossed her arms as a slight shocked face came to him "..." He sighed and let go of her hair grabbing the leash and yanking it a bit to which she got up quickly as to not be choked, but Sans stopped and looked back to her "Even though I love seein' you in my shirt and all, we might need to get you some better clothes." He grabbed his hoodie Amina was wearing and handed it back to her walking out of his room and knocking on his brother's door "Paps! We're going out and getting some food, alright?" After hearing a grunt of approval and then a shuffle of sheets, Sans smiled and rolled his eyes and then headed out.

As soon as Amina stepped out in the snow her feet started to freeze, trying her best not to keep her feet in the snow for very long. Sans looked back at her with a raised -eyebrow- He looked down and remembering she had no boots, so rolling his eyes he knelt down in front of her "Well? Get on." He huffed as Amina questioned his actions but crawled up onto his back, he grabbed her legs while she held onto his shoulders he stood back up and then started to walk again. He could feel the wolf woman's heat radiating off of her and against his back as he took another inhale of his cigar and let out a long exhale. Amina was surprised by how warm he was, he seemed to get warmer when he would be out in the cold, her tail curled slightly as she held him closer to get to the heat. Sans blushed a bit and he could feel it, and he didn't like that. He took another inhale of his cigar "You're more harder to take care of than a dog." He groaned as Amina blinked "And yet you keep me around?" she raised an eyebrow at him "As a fuck toy, Mina. As a fuck toy." Amina rolled her eyes "... You sure have a way with words." She huffed looking elsewhere as he laughed and shrugged "Don't have to. I got you on a leash, Wolfy. You ain't goin nowhere." She yawned resting her chin on his shoulder "Tired? Don't tell me I fucked your brains out too much last night." She growled lightly "Too much for comfort." He snorted with a laugh "HA! Shit Wolfy, you were movin' your hips on your own at the end." Amina glared at him "You must of drugged me or something. No way, I would enjoy anything you do." He just laughed her denial was the only answer he needed. It was obvious he wolf woman was enjoying herself last night. They came to a store that sold some clothes and he walked in, the hybrid still on his back. "What size are you?" He asked "Well..a medium in all shirts and sweaters, and a 16 I think in pants and such, and a 7 in shoes and what not.." Amina raised a questionable eyebrow as to why he was buying her clothes, it made her wonder why to be exact considering he thought of her as nothing more then a...cumbucket she shook her head 'Oh god those sinful words are just too much.' The wolf woman sighed looking elsewhere 'What does he think of me?' getting the scent of ketchup again Amina tilted her head to the side.

"Why am I here again?"


	5. Chapter 5

(I'm gonna be calling him Red for now, and Rhinestone shall be featured in my new story so everyone can get to know her!)

Amina looked down at her new outfit she raised an eyebrow seeing as Red wouldn't let her pick any colors, she wore mostly black, red, and white "How fitting, I match him.." She growled and shivered zipping it up "Even the hoodie, except it's huge, looks like a dress or something." Her ear flicked up hearing Red call her name and she walked out of the dressing room looking over to him. Red and his stupid grin met her out there of course "Nice." He stood up from his seat and walked over to her zipping down her hoodie, she wore a sweater that showed her shoulders and bra straps, and a pair of shorts that showed her figure, along with that she finally had some boots "Mmm... Can't wait to tear this off." She growled softly and pulled away from him holding her hoodie closed "Don't mess these up, I need them you ass!" Amina huffed her tail flicking around like a clock hand, as he raised a non existent eyebrow at her "You ain't even going to object with what I'm gonna do with you, eh?" He leaned down inches from her face and grinned "Not caring if I touch you or not any more." He chuckled, it was more of a statement than a question he already knew the answer, her eyes widened as she blushed a bright blue her face turning to an angered scowl "O-Of course I do!" Amina barked at him as he laughed and stood straight "You ain't a good lair, kid. C'mon, I already paid for this shit." He walked of tugging the leash a bit she quickly zipped up her hoodie and ran up to his side as they walked out and down the street Amina looked around, nobody was paying any attention to her, she wondered why since they wanted hybrids so bad why weren't they yelling and screaming to bring her to the Royal Guard "Why is nobody freaking out about me?" Red looked over to her "Hm? Oh, they probably have seen a hybrid before. Might be why, that's why I ain't hiding you." He chuckled rolling his eyes "Why you ask? You like the attention?" Amina shook her head and crossed her arms "No. I'm just wondering why is all." She followed his movements and rolled her eyes as well "You liked it when Boss was-" Her tail stiffened "Shut up! Don't say that here." She shivered hiding her face among the fluff of her new hoodie her bright happy spirit, as Red laughed he enjoyed her reactions. That's why he talked like that just to see her face turn bright blue and get flustered. Everything she did clicked something in him it reminded him of ..her, the wolf woman was just the perfect pet to him, he didn't really want to give her up to the royal guard, he was actually slowly starting to dread giving her up, he must have got to deep into thought because he was no longer smiling and was just staring at her.

Her eyebrows raised as she tilted her head to the side "What?" She blushed lightly from is odd amount of attention "Hm? Oh..." He looked away and put his hands in his pockets, holding the leash tighter. He growled slightly at himself, he was getting attached, he could see it in his own actions and thinking. The two finally reached a grocery store and went inside, Red sat back as Amina gathered some food, cooking material, and drinks, and just to please Papyrus she got another pot to make up for the pot that was ruined and some more pasta she found herself standing in place as a sharp pain came to her head she groaned and keeled over slightly "D-don't want to upset Papy, I might get punished...I don't want that.." She mumbled and walked over to Red to the cashier. The wolf woman rubbed her eyes as they walked out of the grocery store, Red looked down at her as she yawned "You can't be that tired." He chuckled "W-well you try being in my position last night, asshole." The wolf woman huffed, tired from what he forced on her, longing to ride on his back again "... Could I... Get on your back again?" He mumbled something and shook his head "Fuck no. I got bags of food and you got a bag of clothes. I'm not holding all that shit and you, kid." Amina pouted "You need the exercise." She murmured "Heard that bitch." He growled "I ain't fat. Just big boned..heh" It took a moment before she blushed brightly and looked away making him laugh her ears flicked down "Are you always this perverted?!" She exclaimed "Only when there's a hot peice of ass next to me. Plus I didn't mean it that way, so who's the pervert here now?" Amina looked at him for a moment and then looked away with growling lightly. There was a slight pause where Amina almost jumped from him as Red suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into an alley he had covered her mouth to keep her from talking crap 'What the hell is he doing!?' The wolf woman thought starting to struggle, making him growl and pick her up, pressing her up against the brick wall. Red covered her mouth again and glared back at the road "Shut it! She's here." He growled under his breath making her eyebrows raise 'She's here?' Amina thought questioning him as she looked at the street but the big boned skeleton before her dragged her further into the darkness of the alley, he glared at the street as a short lizard women with armor walked down the street, she stopped at the entrance to the alley and sniffed the air making Amina gasp softly as her soul stopped beating 'Alphys?!...' Her fear rose but she stayed quiet as Red held her closer in a protective manner and hid her under his hoodie, still glaring at the Lizard woman. A few minutes passed, Amina's soul was racing and she momentarily forgot everything and suddenly held onto Red as if she would die if she were to let go of him, her ears perked hearing the clanking of metal armor slowly fade away. The wolf woman inhaled shakily not even knowing she held her breath, Red finally relaxed and rested his head back, and let out a heavy sigh moving her out of his hoodie "You alright Mina?" She nodded slowly though already knowing, Amina asked anyway "Who was that?" The short skeleton glanced elsewhere "... No one you need to worry bout. Now pick up your stuff, we gotta get back home quick." Amina blinked at him as she nodded "Yeah..home.." He walked out of the alley first and looked around, Alphys was nowhere in sight he began walking home fast but not too obvious, Amina didn't notice he wasn't holding the leash anymore but ran up to his side anyway flicking her tail a bit "What?" The short skeleton glanced over to her "You protected me." She smiled lightly "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Mina. I just don't feel like giving up my pet yet." He huffed and kept staring straight ahead, taking a long puff of his cigar there was a slight tint of red across his cheekbones as she kept staring "Stop staring!" He shouted, glaring down at her but she grinned "You like me." "Shut it!" "You like me and you don't want to get rid of me." "Shut up!" "You're a soft-!" He grabbed her throat having her gasp softly, he glared at her and growled "You shut up, or I get mean. Understand?" He growled gritting his teeth as Amina nodded quickly making him let go of her neck, she fell back on her feet and coughed a little. Red then grabbed her leash and tugged on it and continuing to walk, she stayed by his side as to not get choked again, now she knew if she got cocky he'd put her in "place" 'Shit! That was a close call, if Alphys found out I have her here she'd rat me out..' Red looked down as his hands were shaking he could feel it and see it so he stuffed them into his pockets and took another long puff of his cigarette, letting out a soft and annoyed groan but the wolf woman kept looking ahead, not wanting to take the chance of getting him mad again.

When they got home Red handed the wolf woman the bags of food and told her to put them away in the proper place. The short skeleton sat down on the couch and paid a lot of attention to the tv, that or he was just staring into space, he was acting weird and she didn't know why. Then it hit her, why does she care? He was only gonna use her again why does she care what he thinks? The wolf woman put the food away, thinking about what was happening to her, what was Red thinking about, and what did Alphys want with her, but the wolf woman shook her head "No stop, you cannot go into some version of Stockholm Syndrome, you have to get home Amina." Said to herself as she finished her task and growled as a new voice came "But...this is my home..right?" Hearing a low tune she noticed Flowey in a pot of dirt on the window sill, "Amina, I've been looking for you." He looked around and nodded about to tell her.

Red realized he had just bought the wolf woman clothes as if she was going to stay here forever, he sighed and rubbed his temples, getting angry. He knew he was getting attached, he had to do something, anything. Anything to make him hate her or at least to make her hate him even more. The short skeleton had to be rough, and evil, he was dreading it, and that's the part he hated the most he would have to use a bit of Papyrus's method of pain. Red stood up and walked up stairs to his brothers room. Amina flinched slightly from the door slam as Flowey snapped his -fingers- to get her attention "Listen to me, damn it. Have they put an obedience chip in you or something?" She shook her head "No...I just don't want to leave a mess, Papyrus hates a mess and Red is lazy about cleaning.." The Flower glared slightly at her "Don't you see what's happening!? You're becoming-" They looked up as Red came out of his brothers room with something behind his back "Amina! Get your ass up here. Now!" He walked into his room and left the door open she gulped in fear 'What did I do wrong?!' She looked around and at Flowey who glared at her "What the heck are you doing standing there, run! I know someone who can help you just gotta follow me okay!' She nodded he was right, the door was right there but she didn't run her body moved itself following orders but she didn't know why, Flowey shook his head and disappeared as the wolf woman hurried up the stairs and slowly peeked into Red's room. The room was dark but his single red eye glowed bright, she looked down seeing her soul glow, Red was making her move now. The door slammed shut behind her, she was scared to the bone now, she should've ran when Flowey told her to, what the hell had gotten into him? Was it because of Alphys? She didn't know all that she knows that there was gonna be hell to pay "R-red?" Her voice sounded disconnected with the slight echo as she could move her body again, Red sat at the end of his bed, a whip in his grasp he grinned wide and chuckled "Strip." He told her bluntly making her squeak "... W-what?" "I said. Strip." She looked at the whip and then up at him slowly taking off her sweater letting it drop to the ground and doing the same with her other clothes till she was about to take off her thigh high tights "No." Amina stopped and looked up to him "Keep those on, I like em." She nodded and stood hugging her body in fear "Come over here." He told her and she nodded walking over to him, Amina gulped 'No fear, no fear. If the bastard wants a bad dog..I'll give him a vicious one! But I gotta wait once he's distracted..'

Red was mad at himself, he wasn't being hard enough on her but he didn't think he could be, he wasn't even sure if he was going to use the damn whip.. he placed it at his side and stopped the wolf woman in front of him "Mmm..." He placed his hands on her hips and looked her body up and down she was shivering, he grabbed the leash and held it for a moment before letting it go, he couldn't understand why he can't be rough all of a sudden, he had to do better what he needed was next to him. Red grabbed the whip and whipped her thigh, causing her to bark in pain and bend on one knee with a whimper "Isn't the guy suppose to get on one knee?" He chuckled as Amina growled and glared up at him "Come on kid. Fight back." He growled as she raised her eyebrows, he then whipped her other thigh making her scream quietly and get on both knees, her gaze went to him as he pulled out his ghostly appendage and stoked it a couple times inches from her face her eyebrows furrowed "You bite down and I'm kicking your ass." Gathering her courage Amina shouted in her thoughts 'Now move damn it!' Amina's tail flicked the ground as she jumped up and away from him to which he growled at "You bi-" She bit his hand hard and took off her collar with ease, soon pouncing onto him on his bed and snapping the collar around his neck and tightening it to where he choked a bit she gasped softly and let go of his hand holding her jaw gently as it stung "Fuck that hurt.." She sat on his 'gut' as he grabbed on the collar trying to tear it off "How the hell does it feel!?" Amina barked as he whipped her leg again but she ignored the pain "Le-let go!" He growled making the wolf woman tug on the strong leash making him choke again she took the whip from him and threw it across the room, her eyes widened finding his cheekbones a bright red, he himself was sweating, and he looked so needy..her ears fell slightly as she blushed a light blue "D-Don't... D-Do that again bi-bitch." He growled but she tugged on the leash again causing him to choke and fully relax, resting his hands at either side of him, she raised an eyebrow at him 'What did they call this again..someone who takes pleasure from pain..' "...D-Do that again..." She stayed quiet trying to figure out this big boned skeleton "Pl-Please.. Do it again!" Swaying her tail slowly she shook her head "... No." He glared at her answer and started to sit up, making her tail twitch she shook her head and grasped his member giving a rough tug to it making the short skeleton gasp and quickly lay back down "C-Come on... D-do it again..." She let go of his member and he actually whimpered "Come on, ki- kid please!" She growled and glared at him "Say my damn name! Don't call me kid!" She didn't say it before but she hated the 'kid' thing "...Amina.. Pl-Please..." He huffed looking at her with pleading eyes as she twisted her tail a bit and looked elsewhere "My name is Rhinestone..." Red stopped his motions for a bit as his red eyes wandered over to the wolf woman "I'm not going to do anything until you tell me the truth." His -eyes- seemed to widen "If you don't..well I'll just drag this out. Even though I fucking hate you." This 'Sans' may beat her when his head cleared but she wanted to know why he's kept her here or at least if she can leave, he melted in her hands so quickly that if she knew it was this easy to take control she would've done so and left, ...but even with her regrets and sins she was kept safe here, Toriel was right about this all along maybe she should've stayed with her... Rhinestone reached down and lifted up his red sweater beginning to slowly to drag her fingers along his ribs, he let out a few grunts and pleas for her to touch lower and to be rougher as she did but the wolf woman was going to drag this out as she said.

Red reached down to grab his shaft but she slapped his hand away with her tail making him whimper "C-C'mon Rhine! I-I'm g-going to burst! It hu-hurts!" She nodded "Good! You deserve the pain." She gave a fanged grin and his eyes widened a bit as he groaned in pain and pleasure "You're a real freak for liking this, bub. I wonder how much pain you can handle." Rhinestone got off his bed and yanked the leash making him choke and stumble off of it, he huffed and looked up at her, Picking up the whip she pulled out the chair from his desk and sat down on it "Crawl over here n' spread them legs." She somehow gained an accent though it was unknown what it was, but Red grunted and growled a bit but did as told. When he finally got to her, he sat down leaning back and spread his legs, his member stood up right, throbbing "C'mon Rhine.. Y-your kiling me here." Her tail flicked in annoyance "Tell me why I'm here damn it." She used the frayed end of the whip and poked the tip of his member and watched it twitch and throb at the touch, curious her light blue eyes gazed up at his face and saw his tongue hanging out and his eyes closed "Fu-fuck~..." He whimpered as she got up and walked over to his closet, this bag of bones had a skeleton in the closet because she found handcuffs there were other things but she needed these Rhinestone then swiftly grabbed his hands and cuffed them together, walking back to her seat and sitting down. Soon pressing her foot against his member, he gave a few grunts and looked up at her sinful smile, thrilled she was touching him he tossed his head back and breathed heavily and groaned as she pressed harder and harder on his member, Red started to growl and grunt in pain "H-Hey! No-Not that hard bi-" She tsked softly and raised her hand up a light blue glow forming over it soon formed around his soul (or determination if you prefer, ya fucks..) floating away from him and into the palm of her hand she pressed her fingers against it "R-rhine! Ple-please!" He gasped making her chuckle softly and start massaging her foot up and down his member a little softer but still pretty rough, Red groaned and growled in pleasure then grunted once she pressed his soul with her thumb again "I think this is only fair, don't you Red? You've made my soul a sinful little thing and ya toss me around like the next day's trash. Then the worse thing is you use me for your own damn pleasures." She growled the last bit and squeezed his soul harder making him gasp and arch his back as she pressed harder and harder against his member, the wolf woman huffed glaring at him "What's wrong Red!? Don't like being the underdog!? Don't like being pushed around!? Well now you know how I feel every day when you treat me like this!" She dug her thumb inside his soul and he suddenly burst, his member exploding with pleasure and his soul becoming wet and dripping. His face was pure lust, he looked so dirty and lewd, she couldn't believe it. Something clicked in her mind she knew this Red guy before.. "Red." He gave a grunt from his laid out position "I remember now. I was on a mission in the Undertale verse...I think I ran into my counterpart and we had a fight she almost killed me off if it wasn't for the Alphys there." She leaned over him "But I'm from a different timeline, what happened to the original Rhinestone?" Crossing her arms Red began to sit up and chuckle rather nervously "She's a half breed like you of course, but I couldn't keep her safe." A slight awkward air came to the room as Rhinestone glared at him "So she's dead then? What on earth made you decide to keep me around, I can go back to my little cave in the other universe!" Standing straight up the stern skeleton growled lightly "I did it for you, you didn't belong there. I mean you bumped your head pretty hard and when Boss said I had to leave ya I just lost it." His eyes softened slightly "You have to understand, I had to get my Rhinestone back. I thought by doing things she liked too you'd get her memories or something back." Her tail curled a bit before she grumbled "I fucking missed you ya psychopath! But putting me through all of that just to get ME back was all too much, and things don't work like that." She grabbed his red sweater and pulled him up to her face "Why, I should leave you high and dry." He gulped slightly "Come on now Rhine, you can't do that to me. It's hard enough as it is." She gave a glance down and huffed letting him go as he fell to the floor "Hmpf, I have something in mind for you." She smirked showing her sharp fangs as her eyes glowed a bright blue.


End file.
